User talk:Whismerhill
Uploaded Unique_Building_Techs.pdf Hi, I finally uploaded the file as you can see I linked it from Technology & Planetary Improvements for easier finding, I hope I did not do any mistake and I was also wondering If I should link it from Trade_Goods & Galactic_Achievements ? it seems rather logical to me, but I don't want to modify everything all over without any sort of agreement . Thanks for your help on the Talk:Galactic_Civilizations_Wiki --Whismerhill 01:34, 19 May 2006 (UTC) :That looks good - and go right ahead and link it in, you don't need to ask me! Note that you don't need the underscores in wikilinks - spaces work fine. --GreenReaper(talk) 02:47, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Whismerhill's questions hello again :) I got a few question. When creating new pages should we use upper case first letters for all words or not ? I ask that because it's a little misleading when creating articles (or correcting for that matter) one link is all upper case for the first letter of each word another is all lower case, another is half of each ... it's quite bothersome in the end so I wondered if we should stick to some kind of policy about that when creating articles ? :I would sugggest that you use first word upper case, other words lower case, unless the article is a proper name of something in the game, like a technology (e.g. Environmental Defibrilators). In that case, you should use the upper case version as used in the game. If you think there may be confusion you can make the other page and just put #REDIRECT First page name on it so that people going there will arrive at the right place. also how do we make a direct link to a category ? if a category is named : toto the link [ [ toto ] ] won't work and the link [ [ category:toto ] ] will make the current page being part of the toto category Thanks --Whismerhill 01:45, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :You should do Text to display, which will make a link to the category inside the article, showing the given text. Oh, and to type wiki text without it taking effect, enclose it within tags. Hope this helps! --GreenReaper(talk) 01:54, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks, you were really helpful. I have no more questions ... for now at least ;) --Whismerhill 08:49, 29 May 2006 (UTC) * Back here asking questions... ok first let's say I won't be there for a few weeks so this isn't really urgent or anything.... Anyway, if you take a look at Defense Technology, I began to fill it a few days ago. Now the tricky part is handling the Point Defense and Shields case. Those pages should contain more or less the same thing as any other technology I think. So I wondered about moving the content to Point Defense/Shields Categories, here comes the list of things I'm thinking of doing : -Create a Shields category -move the content from Shield to the Shields category -redirect Shield (which will now be empty) to the Shields category -remove the current redirect from Shields -put appropriate technology information into Shields -link & categorize everything -do more or less the same for Point Defense -create an Armor category to bring it in line do you think all this is ok? any thought or something I may have forgotten ? :That would seem to work fine as long as redirects to categories work, including listing all the members of the category beneath the actual category page content. Make sure that you test that after implementing it - it didn't use to work, but we recently upgraded. Note that to link to a category you need to do Shields. --GreenReaper(talk) 22:26, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Links from galciv wiki for galciv forum Hello, it's been a while, and I was checking a few things out only to see that a large majority of forum links are broken (simply because the "new" forum doesn't handle old format of links) for example this "http://forums.galciv2.com/?forumid=350&aid=150051#1303386" doesn't work while this "http://forums.galciv2.com/150051" works There's quite a lot of work to update all links out there in this wiki so I wondered if : -1 it's possible to make an automatic find/replace all in one go within the wiki ? (I guess not, even if it could be done in SQL language that would mean having direct access to the database which is probably outright impossible ^^) -2 do anything else about it I have not thought about ho and by the way you might want to change your header to use the wikia domain name instead of wikicities ^^ Whismerhill 16:12, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :I've fixed the header. I'm going to have a chat with the people who run our forums to see why we're not redirecting those links. I'm not sure there's anything we can do to change them all at once short of a bot, but should be able to find such links, at least. --GreenReaper(talk) 19:21, 26 September 2008 (UTC)